Ahims past
by sailormoon64
Summary: this is about how ahim must face her past and that she thinks she is alone but the other gokaigers tell her she is not alone the couple is marvelous and ahim
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the arrival on a destroyed planet

Why did we have to land on flamell asked luka Because there is a soler strom in space and its to dangerous to travel at this time said marvelous yes but you do relize that since we are here that ahim will have to face her demons right i though you didnt want her to face them so soon said joe to marvelous. Well yes but if we move now then we risk damageing the gallion said marvelous just then ahim walks in. What are we doing on my home planet marvelous said ahim we are just waiting out the storm right now said marvelous ok well iam going to go for a walk by my self ok marvelous said ahim actually ahim can i walk wih you asked marvelous to ahim. No if you wouldnt mind i would like to walk alone for a bit said ahim. outside ahims pov i cant stand being here after all i watch my family die and countless others as well plus my twin i miss them so much i cant tell the others i'll feel weak if i do thouht ahim she didnt notice that marvelous came up behind her and saw her deep in thought then he saw her run he runs after her yelling her name. AHIM wait come back yells marvelous he sees her stop at a tree and he hears her gasp then he sees her fall to her knees sobbing her heart out. I...I...I iam so sorry kai so sorry i shouldnt have been so selfish i thought i needed you but in reality you needed me more and for that i am sorry sobbed ahim marvelous comes up and put his coat around her shoulders. Oh marvelous its you sobbed ahim. Ahim tell me what wrong why are you crying asked a concerned marvelous. Because i miss them all of them even my twin brother who died before flamell was destroyed said ahim. Ahim can i tell you something asked marvelous. sure said ahim. well ahim i am deeply in love with you said marvelous oh marvelous i love you to and as long as i have you by my side i think we can face my demons togather said ahim. I wouldnt have it any other way said marvelous they reach the place ahim starts to tremble this doesnt go unotieced by marvelous. Ahim are you sure your up for this for this i mean your trembling and you look pale to said marvelous just as ahim is about to repley she collapsese marvelous catches her. AHIM! wake up begged marvelous.

i dont own sentai gokaiger even tho i wish i could. please review thank you and no flams please as this is my frist strory


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ahim faces her demons

"mmmmm what happened" said Ahim. "you collapsed when we got to the palce" said marvelous. " i didn't mean to worry you" said ahim. "Ahim if you want to we can come back some other time when your ready to do this" said marvelous. "No if i dont do it now i will never get the courage to put my demons to rest and move on" said ahim.

"Ok ahim if your sure you can handle this then i wont stop you"said marvelous. "Lets continu on" said ahim. "only if your sure and are you ok to walk"asked marvelous to ahim. "I think so to tell you the truth marvelous-san i am really scared about doing this but i know it must done" said ahim. Marvelous wraps his arms around ahim.

"Ahim you dont have to be scared i am right here by your side and i won't let anything happen to you ahim" said marvelous. "I know but i just cant help it right now i mean returning here and coming to terms with this so soon it just feels so sureal right now" said ahim. "I gusse it would considering what you have been threw i mean watching your people die and your parents it mustn't have been easy for you"said marvelous.

"No it wasn't easy seeing that happen to my people and my parents"said ahim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ahim gets sick\ has a bad nightmare

" I don't feel so good" thought ahim. " Ahim are you feeling ok" asked marvelous to ahim. "Yes i am feeling alright marvelous-san" said ahim to marvelous.(mean while they are in the palce marvelous sees ahim dangerously swaying from side to side) "Ahim why did you lie to me about you feeling alright" thought marvelous. just then ahim collapses. "AHIM wake up" said marvelous. Marvelous feels ahims forhead. "she's burning up" said marvelous. just then his morbit rings and he hears luka on the line.

"Marvelous where are you" said luka. "I am with ahim she collapsed and has a very high fever and she hasn't woken up yet" said a paniced marvelous to luka. " We are on our way don't let anything happen to her"said luka. luka arrives with doc. "Her fever is 101.2"said doc looking at ahim worriedly.

"mmmmmm...what happened" asked is by ahims side in an instant hugging her. "you are sick with the flu" said marvelous."you should get some more rest" said luka. ahim falls asleep but starts having bad nightmares. marvelous is by her side comforting her ,holding her hand and drying her tears and saying sweet words to her.

(nightmare)

"Ahim you must leave this place and don't look back" said ahims father. "But i can't leave you or mother or lily" said a very upset ahim. just then a blast of fire incinerates her parents. "NO MOM DAD LILY' yelled ahim. just then ahim wakes up and sees marvelous in a chair next to her bed asleep she turns to the window and sees its night fall she gets up out of bed and goes to lilly's room unknowing that marvelous and luka ,doc,joe,and gai are all following her she opens the door to lily's room and enters everyone enters behind her.

"Oh lily iam so sorry i should have done more to save you then you would still be here with me now" sobbed ahim. just then marvelous wraps his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. "Shhhh ahim it's alright i am here we'er all here for you its not your fault about lily" said marvelous. just then she felt luka's hand on her back along with joe,doc and gai all giving her words of comfort. "Thank you everyone" said ahim.

"Ahim i have a question"asked luka. "Whats your question luka" said ahim. "Who is lily" asked luka. "Do you all want to know" asked ahim. "Yes we all would like to know who lily is" said joe. "I will tell you all but you all have to promise not to think or treat me difrently" stated ahim. "We promise" said everyone.

i want to thank some of my reviewers i couldnt have gotten this far without you. please read and review thank you. i dont own gokaiger even tho i wish i did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ahim tells all

"Ahim why haven't you told us about Lily" asked Luka. "I didn't say anything about Lily because i thought you guys would look at me differntly that's why i haven't told you guys about her plus it's not one of my most favorite memories to relive either"answerd Ahim.

"But can you tell us about it now" asked Marvelous. " Are you guys sure you want to know about what happened i will warn you its not something i like to talk about but i will tell you everything" said Ahim.

Flash back begins

"My lady it's time to wake up" said Katerina. " Parents are expecting you at breakfast this morning" said Katerina. "Ok thank you Katerina"said Ahim. (at the breakfast table)

"Ahim your mother and i have talked and your 16 now so it is time for you to start seeking a husband" said Kokou. "But father if i want to marry i want to marry for love not have my husband picked out for me" said Ahim.

end flash back

Flash back number 2 begins

"You will take it like a women" yelled Surjio to ahim as he begins to have sexual intorcourse against ahims will.

"But Surjio please stop it i cant take it any more i'am leaving you surjio and that is final i am canceling our engagement and wedding as well" said Ahim.

end flash back 2

Flash back 3 begins

"My lady on this next contraction i need you to push ok" said Katerina. "I can't i am to scared and it hurts" groned Ahim. "Ahim you can do this i got you ok i promise now stop being stuborn and push ok" said a firm yet gentle Katerina.

"Whaa cried the new born baby." Ahim she is beautiful"said Katerina as she held ahims daughter in her arms. "I'am naming her Lily Rose Famel" said an exhausted Ahim.

5 years later

"Mommy i am scared of meeting grandma and grandpa" cried Lily. "Aww baby your gunna be fine they will love you i promise you that" said Ahim. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS AHIM WHO IS THIS GIRL"screamed Irina. " SHE IS MY DAUGHTER YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER" yelled Ahim. " WHAT AHIM YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR LIFE YOU PLACE HER UP FOR ADOPTION IMMIDATELY" yelled Ahims father.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING" SCREAMED Ahim.

end flash back three

"After that is when Lily died from a zygaki who strangled her after he stabbed her she was crying and i can't get that out of my head" sobbed Ahim. ( Marvelous wraps his arms around Ahim as she sobbes brokenly everyone joe doc gai and luka are also crying as well)


End file.
